Sólo es una Noche
by U.Raggie
Summary: Sólo tenia una noche para estar en la tierra como antes, una noche más para disfrutar como un humano. Un inevitable encuentro que provocó un amor prohibido. SASUSAKU. Cap 11 Up! Dejen review!
1. Bajar a la Tierra

Hola mundo!! Este es el primer fic que publico asi que les pido: sean buenos ne?. Esta historia es mía, salio de mi linda cabecita al ver todos los adornos que hay para la Noche de Brujas xD

Declaimer: pues.. no soy japonés, no soy hombre y no me apellido Kishimoto xD, asi que si aun crees que Naruto me pertenece, ve por ayuda xD

**Solo es una Noche**

Sakura POV

_Solo tengo una noche para salir del húmedo abismo de los muertos, solo una noche para caminar por la tierra y poder vivir un día mas como lo que antes era. Hace un año que morí por mera equivocación, y aunque no lo crean esta es la forma de recompensarme por tan enorme error, no puedo culpar a nadie, simplemente el destino quiso que estuviera en ese lugar, a esa hora, y en ese día especifico. Se que ahora nadie me extraña y tal vez nun__ca lo hicieron, siempre fui como un fantasma en la vida de mis conocidos, un espacio mal gastado en la tierra, no era nadie, y ahora menos lo soy, pero aun asi, quiero volver a la tierra aunque sea por una noche ( que fue lo que me dijo Kami-sama), volver a sentir el aire golpear mi cara, o el pasto húmedo rozar mis pies…_

_Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde no?? Ahora por fin entiendo lo que esa frase quiere decir, nunca aproveche mi vida, no __salía con amigas, ni me divertía, solo intentaba ser una hija modelo para que mis padres se enorgullecieran de mi, pero jamás lo hicieron, una molestia, eso es lo que era. Pero aprovechare esta noche que se me concede, aunque sea tratare de divertirme, solo hoy, en Noche de Brujas…_

Flash Back

No puedo hacer mucho por ti Sakura, espero que me entiendas, Dios te ha concedido la noche de Brujas para que vuelvas a la tierra, a las 10 de la noche llegas y a las 10 de la mañana regresas, 12 horas, y créeme, es mucho, jamás se le había concedido a ningún muerto esto, entendiste?- una voz fuerte y ronca perteneciente a un hombre de gran estatura de pelo y barba blanca hablaba en frente de las grandes puertas del cielo.

Si.. no se preocupe, entiendo y muchas gracias- la pelirrosa hizo una leve reverencia en signo de respeto.

Fin flash Back

_Que es esto… mi cara es__ta mojada y todo mi cuerpo igual, me duele el cuerpo… Espera un momento… mi cara mojada, y mi cuerpo con dolor… eso no puede ser… _

Fin Sakura POV

Era la noche del 31 de Diciembre, niños disfrazados y pidiendo dulces era el panorama que se observaba, las calles estaban mojadas, ya que acababa de terminar una tormenta.

Un auto detenido en una esquina y una chica tirada en la calle, todo paso muy rapido; pronto el dueño del auto se había bajado y estaba tratando de despertar a la joven pelirrosa.

hey! Despierta .. estas bien??

Uh??- fue abriendo despacio sus ojos, se fijo en unos ojos negro y afilados que la miraban expectantes.- yo… yo

Estas bien?... en que estabas pensando cuando te pusiste en frente de mi auto eh?? Pudiste haber muerto?

Muerto…- lo miro a la cara, mas no a los ojos - ¿puedes verme?- trato de pararse, pero fue en vano, estaba sujeta a los brazos del chico- ¿puedes soltarme?

Se paro y la ayudo a ella- claro que puedo verte - Sakura levanto la cara y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron, negro contra verde, el era bastante mas alto que ella por lo que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo (n/a: xD!)- soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – la tenia sujeta por la cintura para que no callera, ya que según el estaba débil (n/a: si claro)

soy… soy Sakura.

Sasuke POV

_Quien es esta chica?, sus ojos, sus ojos son … no se, es como si pisara por primera vez la tierra, pero eso no puede ser__. Ojos verde, cabello rosa…es extraña._

nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nueva en el vecindario o algo por el estilo?-_ ¿que es esto?, yo tratando de iniciar una conversación y con una chica. ¿que rayos esta pasando?_

Yo… yo… me tengo que ir- _¿Qué? No… tengo que evitarlo_.

Eee .. creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, hoy casi te mato, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer no crees? Dime a donde vives-_ solo quiero averiguar algo mas de esta chica._

Yo…no tengo casa-

Eso no puede ser… no me mientas, dime donde pasas la noche al menos-_ no es normal, cualquier chica se abría lanzado a mis brazos de una, pero ella solo quiere escapar, porque?_

Fin Sasuke POV

La chica trataba de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha, pero éste lo impedía.

suéltame por favor- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse, quería irse de allí, quería… no lo sabia, pero la sola presencia del chico la incomodaba y mucho.

Sasuke a ver a la chica asi, solo atino a soltarla despacio, solo la tomaba de las manos- Por que lloras? No te quería hacer nada malo-.

- llorar?...- la chica sonrió- hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba- se comenzó a secar las lagrima que le corrían por la cara, se estaba tranquilizando, por alguna razón ahora se empezaba a acostumbrar a la incomoda presencia de Sasuke- Gracias- sonrió otra vez, y lo abrazo.


	2. Recordando

Hola mundo!! Aquí estoy otra vez, primero que nada… solo quería agradecer a las lindas y hermosas personas que me dejaron un review, jamás me imagine que tendría uno xD… me subieron el autoestima… gracias T.T y segundo, perdón por la demora

Declaimer: pues... no soy japonés, no soy hombre y no me apellido Kishimoto xD, así que si aun crees que Naruto me pertenece, ve por ayuda xD

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

- Diálogos

: Cambio de escena

**Solo es una Noche**

- llorar?...- la chica sonrió- hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba- se comenzó a secar las lagrima que le corrían por la cara, se estaba tranquilizando, por alguna razón ahora se empezaba a acostumbrar a la incomoda presencia de Sasuke- Gracias- sonrió otra vez, y lo abrazo.

Capitulo 2: Recordando

Las bocinas de los autos habían comenzado a sonar, se estaba formando un atochamiento tras el auto de Sasuke.

Luces, bocinas, voces, un montón de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza de Sakura, imágenes que no recordaba desde hace un año. La pelirrosa se aferro al chico, comenzó a recordar aquel día.

Flash Back (un año atrás)

31 de Octubre, un día gris con amenaza de lluvia, persona comprando dulces o algún disfraz para la noche. Una pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, con varias bolsas ya que se preparaba una noche de películas junto a su única amiga, Ino Yamanaka y su reciente novio Sai.

Es cierto que Sakura, no era la chica más sociable del mundo, no salía mucho, ni se divertía, se la pasaba estudiando para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Por lo que a Ino y Sai les costo bastante convencerla para una que sola noche se olvidara de sus padres y del colegio. Esa noche seria su noche de relajación.

-_supongo que no le molestara a Ino-pig que valla a su casa tan temprano, no tengo ganas de quedarme en mi casa sola-_

Se comenzaba a oscurecer y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente. Sakura llego a la casa de su amiga, entro como siempre por la puerta que daba al patio.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal espectáculo: Sai e Ino, Ino y Sai, como sea se estaban besando bajo el techo de la pequeña terraza.

Dejo caer las bolsas haciendo que los dulces se esparcieran por todo el piso, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo.

Al escuchar el ruido de las bolsas cayendo, Ino se separo de Sai, y lo ultimo que vio fue una melena rosada desaparecer por la puerta de madera.

No! Espera Sakura!!!- Ino salio tras la pelirrosa, ni podía permitir que pensara algo que no era- _no es lo que piensas Sakura!!_

Mientras el pelinegro solo se quedaba ahí quieto, había arruinado todo, cerro lo ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, para luego salir tras las otra dos chicas.

_Maldición! __–_

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir, no miraba hacia donde iba, solo corría, escapaba. Chocaba con las personas, cruzo calles y tiendas. Tracción, era la palabra que ahora estaba marcada en su mente, la tracción de su mejor amiga, la traición de su novio, la traición de las dos únicas personas que la valoraban de verdad.

_Por que??_ _… Ino…Sai… Por que??- _sus pies comenzaron a detenerse, pero sus ojos botaban mas lagrimas que nunca. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura!!- ahí estaba Ino, justo al otro lado de la calle, Sakura se volteo para verla, estaban quietas y jadeando- Sakura por favor, no es lo piensas, déjame explicarte!- volvió a gritar la rubia.

Por que? ¡¿Por qué, Ino?!- estallo, lo que llevaba pensando desde que comenzó a correr, salio a flote.

Ino comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, aun respirando entrecortadamente, mientras la pelirrosa estaba quieta, esperando una respuesta.

Ese… ese beso… fue un error… Sakura,… yo me sentía sola… muy sola, y pues Sai.

Sai…también no?- la pelirrosa la interrumpió- yo… nunca pasaba tiempo con el, no es así?... ni contigo, no es eso? es mi culpa no?- Sakura abrió sus ojos a mas no poder- _Soy la culpable?... yo… es verdad, cualquiera se aburriría si… si su novia prefiere estudiar a… a pasar tiempo con el, soy tan idiota._

Ino seguía en medio de la calle, sin percatarse de que un auto venia hacia ella- Sakura perdóname por favor, fue un error- Ino lloraba tanto como Sakura, se arrepentía y mucho, eran amigas desde que era unas niñas, estaba conciente de lo que había hecho, sabia que era imperdonable… pero esperaba que aun así Sakura la perdonara.

Sakura corrió la vista, ahí iba denuevo, la perdonaría y haría como si nada hubiera pasado nada, esa era su maldita personalidad, todos pasaban de ella y daba lo mismo, pero que le iba a hacer, era así y punto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del aquel auto y solo atino a sacar a Ino de ahí

Ino!!!! Cuidado!!

Luego de eso, todo paso mas rápido, una Ino llorando, un Sai descontrolado, luces, sirenas, gente a su alrededor- Lo…lo siento Ino.- su ultima exhalación fue una disculpa hacia la que era su amiga.

Fin Flash Back

I-ino- un susurro casi inaudible salio de su boca

Hmp!, puedes soltarme… me estas apretando… eres una molestia- dijo sin querer el chico.

Mo-molestia??...- se soltó bruscamente del agarre en que antes estaba- siempre he sido una molestia no!!!!!

Maldición, no grites no ves que nos están mirando- el chico trataba de calmarla cosa que no era su fuerte.

No quiero!!, soy una molestia no??- Sakura se descargaba ahora con Sasuke todo lo que nunca le dijo a sus padres- simplemente ignórame como todos lo demás lo hacen, maldición!!!

Fue lo que colmo su paciencia, por él la habría dejado ahí, para que siguiera gritando, pero por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía no podía, mas bien no quería alejarse de ella. Tomo a Sakura y se la puso en el hombro, a pesar de sus gritos, que también lo estaban exasperando (n/a: xD!!) la subió a su auto, en la parte del copiloto y se puso en marcha.

Continuara….

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo n.n que espero les haya gustado

Bueno de antemano agradecer a las personas HERMOSAS que leyeron este capitulo, con solo leerlo ya me alegraron el día n.n. Pero!!.. Eso no significa que no me tengan que dejar un review ne? n.n

Gracias a: Misthy Sakura Agustina

TsukihimeBlitzer

Kaoru-Uchiha

By-Sakura

Setsuna17

Ikamari

Silent-movie

-Sakuritah-

PinguinaUchiha

Facata

Flower of night

Pues… sobre la continuación… no se cuando la tendré, ya que como se esta acabando el año a mis profesores se les ocurrió llenarme con disertaciones, trabajos y pruebas… por eso disculpen la demora, de ante mano xD


	3. Interacción

Hola mundo!!!.. Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de un mes?? O más de no actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero ahora ya salí de vacaciones y soy libre del colegio!! Así que podré actualizar mas seguido.

Declaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de éste me pertenece (bueno, estoy pensando seriamente en comprar los derechos de Uchiha Itachi) solo hago esto para salir del ocio en el que caigo.

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

- Diálogos

: Cambio de escena

**Solo es una Noche**

Dos desconocidos en un auto, un silencio algo incomodo para ambos. Un pelinegro tratando de encontrar una buena estación en la radio mientras conducía, con un millón de preguntas en su mente, desistió en su tarea y decidió contestar aunque sea una de las tantas dudas que tenia.

¿Sakura cierto?

S-si

Hace un rato me dijiste que no tenias casa, entonces, te estas hospedando en algún hotel?, me refiero para poder llevarte allí y que puedas descansar

No...

Entonces, ¿llegaste recién a la ciudad no?

Se podría decir que si- la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, solo se limitaba a responder cerradamente a las preguntas que el hacia, ella solo quería saber que había pasado con Ino y Sai.

¿Dónde te quedaras entonces?

Yo… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?- se sentía tan extraño hablar así con alguien. (N/A: y con alguien me refiero a una persona de carne y hueso)

_¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta si es que yo me la pudiera responder_. Yo… pues… es porque casi te mato hoy, de alguna forma me siento responsable de ti. No malpienses de mi, no suelo llevarme a las chicas en mi auto como lo hice contigo- Sakura soltó una risita, no creía que nadie se llevara a una desconocida como lo hizo él. – dime, ¿Dónde te quedaras?- su voz sonaba autoritaria, sin posibilidades de replica, la pelirrosa tuvo que responder.

No lo se, como bien dijiste acabo de llegar a la ciudad, _es como si no hubiera estado aquí. en mucho tiempo, _y nunca había estado aquí,_ que mentira u.u_

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, no quería contestar, pero el maldito teléfono parecía no tener intenciones de parar hasta que contestara.

maldición, me disculpas un momento?- al ver la afirmativa de la chica, contesto- alo?... Karin, que quieres?... fiesta? No lo creo… si ya se que es hallowen y no me importa… espera un momento…- se detuvo pues el semáforo estaba en rojo, cubrió el teléfono y miro a la chica- Sakura, te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

Yo?... em. _Fiesta? Eso suena bien._ Bueno, seria entretenido

Vale- se puso el teléfono en su oído y hecho a andar el auto - Karin? Voy a ir, pero acompañado- colgó.- ¿quieres pasar a cambiarte?

Em.. no, no tengo mas ropa- Sasuke la miro, llevaba un vestido de tirantes bastante sencillo blanco que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y le quedaba algo suelto, pero por alguna razón no estaba sucio y eso que estuvo tirada en la calle mojada.

No tienes frio con ese vestido?- estaciono el auto en frente de una casa y miro a Sakura

Ahora que lo dices.. si un poco- Sasuke se bajo del auto y se saco la chaqueta con la que andaba, espero a que ella también bajara para ponérsela en los hombros.- Gracias...

No hay de que _– _caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y Sasuke toco el timbre, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mata de pelo rojo se abalanzo contra el pelinegro.

Kya!!!!! Sasuke-kuun!! Pensé que ya no ibas a venir- Sakura veía la escena cuando sintió una extraña sensación, como si se le oprimiera el pecho.

_No __será que… eso es imposible-_

Hmp! Karin suéltame!!- la chica lo soltó y miro a la pelirrosa.

Hmp! Quien es ella Sasuke-kun?

Ella es...

Soy Haruno Sakura, un gusto em..

Soy Karin- luego de mirarse con un profundo odio que Sasuke no noto (N/A: xD), se estrecharon las manos.

Continuara…

Perdón por la tardanza, pero yo se los advertí!

He aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno agradecer nuevamente a todas las personas que me leen y aun mas gracias a las hermosas personas que me dejaron un review n.n, no saben lo feliz que me hacen:

Alenis

Flower of night

SasteR

Zandy

Silent-movie

Pinguina Uchiha

kaoru-uchiha

TsukihimeBlitzer

Gothic-sweet angel

Esme-chan TS-DN

Ikamari

-Sakura-Star-

setsuna17

misthy sakura agustina


	4. Fiesta

Hola!!!! Se que no tengo excusa!! Pero mi musa me habia abandonado.. mil perdon de verdad… ahora lo hice un poco mas largo, espero les guste el cap

Declaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de éste me pertenece (bueno, estoy pensando seriamente en comprar los derechos de Uchiha Itachi) solo hago esto para salir del ocio en el que caigo.

**Solo es una Noche**

Capitulo 4: Fiesta

Musica, personas bailando, conversando tomando, entre otras era una vista completamente nueva para Sakura. El humo del cigarro y parejas besandose abundaban por doquier. La pelirrosa miraba todo, admiraba todo, era tan ajeno a ella, tan extraño, tan… anti- ella el mundo donde ahora estaba y no es que viniera de otra dimension o algo por el estilo, simplemente ella jamas habia ido a una fiesta con sus amigos o compañeros de colegio.

-Sasuke-kun vamos a bailar!- Karin arrastraba al chico hasta la pista de baile.

- Karin sueltame, ahora no!- con un tono sexy la pelirroja se acerco a su oído y susurró.

- sólo una canción si?

Sakura sólo miraba la escena cerca de una ventana. Nuevamente es sensación se hacia presente, la que aparecio cuando "esa" abrazo, mas bien, se le tiro a Sasuke. Estaba confundida, ella no podía, no debía enamorarse, estaba muerta y eso era algo irreversible, pero esa sensación era tan parecida a la que sentío cuando vio a Sai con Ino. Y a Sai lo amaba de eso estaba segura, pero cuando Sasuke la sostetuvo en la calle se sintio tan extremadamente bien y a la vez incomoda fue tan … raro, en sus brazos se sintio mucho mejor que en los de Sai.

-oye, te guerdo tu chaqueta?- una voz algo chillona proveniente de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-em … bueno, muchas gracias- el chico tomo su chaqueta, era alto y rubio, con unos lindos ojos azul cielo y en la cara tenia una marcas que parecian bigotes de gato, para Sakura parecia un zorrito cuando sonreia.

- no te habia visto por aquí, como te llamas?

- ee… soy Sakura, y es que llegue hoy a la ciudad _y al mundo_.

- con razón, mucho gusto soy…

-useratonkashi.. que haces?- la voz de Sasuke sonaba algo (bastante) molesta.

-ah! Teme, solo me estaba presentando con tu nueva amiga… como decia, Soy Uzumaki Naruto.- Naruto estiro la mano para que la chica se la estrechara.

- mucho gusto-la choica tomo tomo la mano y la estrecho.

-hmp, como sea, quieros algo Sakura?- el pelinegro volvio a interrumpir, y es que no le gustaba que el rubio se acercara a ella.

-mm una bebida- se sentia algo incomoda por el ambiente que se habia formado entre los tres.

-dejare esto- dijo mostrando la chaqueta- pasala bien Teme, y tu igual Sakura-chan.

- hmp! Vuelvo altiro- _que Diablos me pasa!! Desde cuando me moleta que Naruto se acerque a alguna chica? Rayos si recien la conosco, esto no puede estar pasando?-_ el pelinegro fue hasta la mesa de bebidas y sirvio dos vasos, uno con ceveza , mientras que el otro con coca-cola, lo hizo rapido ya que nuevamente dos tipos se acercaban demasiado a la pelirrosa- Aquí tienes Sakura- su voz sono fuerte y clara, dando a entender que ella estaba con él.

- Gracias Sasuke-Kun- tomo su bebida mientras los otros dos se iban maldiciendo al Uchiha por lo bajo.

- Es que acaso es tu primera fiesta??-

- Ah?- dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- es que observas todo como si fuera la primera vez que estas en algo asi.

- La verdad…- en eso una canción romántica comenzó a sonar (n/a: ya me puse cursi xD!)

- Te gustaria bailar, Sakura?- dijo de manera divertida, la chica sonrio de manera triste y es que era la primera vez que un chico que no fuera Sai le dijero eso.

- me encantaria, Sasuke-Kun- no sabia por que pero le encantaba como aquella chica decia su nombre, y eso que ella no era la unica que lo trataba con el "kun", todas sus "fans" lo hacian, pero en los labios de ella sonaban de otra manera. Fueron hasta la pista de baile, que era en realidad el living de la casa. El Uchiha tomo las manos de la pelirrosa y las puso alrededor de su cuello, mientras que las suyas las puso cerca de su cintura. Se movian al compas de la lenta musica que sonaba, ignorando por completo todo lo que sucedia, tanto dentro como fuera de ellos, incluyendo ciertos sentimientos que iban creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, por lo que de lo único que estaba conciente era de los pausados latidos que el corazon del chico emitia. Mientras que la cabeza del pelinegrp estaba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirrosa.

--------o---------

-argh! Quien se cree que "esa" que es?- dijo Karin refiriendose a Sakura- le estuve rogando a Sasuke-kun para que bailara conmigo y no quizo.

- pues… sinceramente … ella es mas bonita que tú- hablo un chico peliblanco con dientes de tuburon.

- callate tu!, Suijetsu, que nadie te pregunto.

- wau… y yo que pensaba el teme era gay, pero parece que no- Naruto llego con una chica peliazul de la mano- creo que ya perdiste eh Karin, la chica es bastante mas linda que tu´ tebayo.

-Na-naruto-kun, n-no di-digas e-esas cosas- la timida voz de la chica peliazul sono despacio, conocia a Karin y sabia lo cruel que podia llegar a ser y si su querido Naruto-kun seguia diciendo esas cosas la pelirroja explotaria.

-aa callense todos!! Esa pelo de chicle me las pagara!!

- no hagas nada Karin, tu querido "Sasuke-Kun"- dijo Suijetsu imitando el tono de la chica- se molestara contigo.

- el tiburoncin tiene razon, nunca habia visto al teme tan… em.. interesado en una chica- y es que era verdad, Sasuke jamas habia bailado con una chica asi ni la habia tratado tan bien como lo estaba haciendo con esa chica pelirosa. Normalmente las ignoraba o las llevaba rapidamente a la cama y las desechaba.

- hmm!- Karin se fue, ya odiaba a esa pelirrosa y la haria pagar por acercarse a SU Sasuke-kun.

--------o---------

Sasuke y Sakura seguian bailando.todo esto era absolutamente nuevo para ella, por lo que aun no lo habia asimilado bien. Es cierto que antes habia tenido un novio, al que queria bastante, pero jamas se habia sentido como ahora. Jama se habia sentido tan bien en brazos de una persona. Ni Sai, ni Ino, ni nadie le habia hecho sentir tan extremadamente tranquila y relajada… tan protegida.

-Sakura…- el pelinegro levanto un poco su cabeza

- mm Sasuke-kun??

- respondeme alguna preguntas…

- claro…

- de donde vienes?- seguian bailando ritmos lentos. Sakura medito un momento y respondio.

- de un lugar bastante lejano..

- eso me deja igual que antes- se detuvo para mirarla directo a los ojos, tratando de encontrar alguna de todas las preguntas que invadian su mente.- hmp! Esta bien… a que vienes a esta cuidad…

- pues vengo a… vivir.. si eso.. vengo a vivir.- le sonrio de una manera tan linda que casi deja sin palabras al joven.

- en-enserio..o-sea que te quedas y por cuanto tiempo??

- bastante poco para mi gusto-

- y donde te vas a quedar, es que me dijiste q no tenias donde quedarte cuando nos conocimos.

- a pues es que…no creo que …-no sabia que responder es decir no sabia que responder, no queria mentirle, sentia que el …que no se merecia que le mintiera o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en como salir de esa situación una voz bastante chillona la saco de sus pensamientos.

- oe!! Teme

-arg! Que pasa Naruto!

- Tienes telefono, no me mires asi!!, es tu hermano dice que como no tenias tu celular prendido tuvo que llamar para aca.

-arg! Donde esta el telefono userantonkashi?

- arriva, en mi habitación Teme!!-

- permiso Sakura- la pelirrosa vio como Sasuke desaparecia por las escaleras.

- lo siento Sakura-chan, por interrumpir digo

-ah! No te preocupes.

- quieres algo Sakura-chan?

-am una bebida, gracias Naruto-kun..

- por nada, enseguida vuelvo.- Lo siguió hasta que la gente le obstruyo la vista. Se quedo parada esperando a Sasuke o a Naruto, pero luego decidio que era mejor ir a sentarse por ahí, pero cuando se iba a gira choco contra alguien que derramo todo el vaso de cerveza encima suyo.

-Ten mas cuidado pelo de chilcle!! Que acaso no vez por donde vas,niña tonta- la musica se paro y todo quedo en silencio, salvo por los gritos de Karin.

-yo-yo lo lo siento

- aaa si que seras tonta no?, por tu culpa vote tota mi cerveza, imbesil!- los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a humedecerse, la risas y los insultos… la historia se estaba repitiendo- oo vas a llorar, la niñita va a llorar como un bebe acaso?

- per-perdon- y salio corriendo, no lo aguantaba, las burlas e insultos la sobrepasaban.

-esta me la pagas Karin-

-Sa-sasuke-kun yo..- Sasuke habia visto la ultima escena, miro con odio a la pelirroja, para luego salir tras la chica pelirrosada.

-eres una idiota Karin- Suijetsu salio entre la gente con Naruto y Hinata detrás suyo.

-te lo advertimos Karin, el Teme se veia realmente enojado.

- por favor! Que me puede hacer, ademas ella misma se lo busco.- su voz sonaba preocupada aunque quisiera mantener la calma, sabia que el Uchiha menor podia ser extremadamente cruel cuando se lo proponia.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el cap 4, espero les haya gustado y denuevo mil gracias por todos los review que me dejaron, me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundo!!!

Espero poder subir pronto el proximo capi… pero claro esta que para eso necesito inspiración no??.. y para que mi musa venga ami necesito muuuuuuchos review!!

Eso…

Atte

Raggie-Chan


	5. Conociéndonos

Solo es una Noche

Hola!! Tanto tiempo no??

Si lo se, tienen permitido golpearme, tirarme tomates y todo lo que quieran u.u por retrasarme tanto… lo siento enserio. Pero con todo el colegio (demasiadas pruebas, no ha habido una semana en que no tenga al menos 2 pruebas desde que entre en marzo) y además vengo saliendo del aniversario de mi cole, en que tuvimos que hacer alianzas y presentaciones para competir, y como soy tan inteligente (¬ ¬) me metí en varias pruebas sin tener tiempo de descanso. Y lo peor!! Salimos terceros!! Nos hicieron mucha trampa ¬¬… bueno…Sigamos

Declaimer: ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si fuera así Itachi no habría muerto y estaría en Konoha molestando a su estúpido hermano pequeño xD!

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo lo hago para aminorar el ocio en el que caigo xD!

**Solo es una Noche**

Capítulo 5: Conociéndonos

Las gotas de lluvia la mojaban hasta los huesos, el frío se hacia notar por toda su piel descubierta, pues el vestido blanco con el que andaba no ayudaba mucho a cubrirla. A pesar de esto, seguía corriendo, quería alejarse de todas esas voces, de esas risas que sonaban a costa de ella. Apenas sentía el frío del ambiente ya que el dolor que sentía en el corazón era mucho más fuerte, era la única cosa que no extrañaba de la vida; saber que ella era una burla era tan asqueroso.

No sabia cuento tiempo llevaba corriendo, suponía que bastante, pues el ruido de la música y los gritos de la casa los dejo de escuchar hacia un buen tiempo. Comenzó a descender su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, cubrió su cara con las manos y se arrodillo, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y la lluvia la tenia empapada.

Los recuerdos de su vida se hicieron presentes. Risas, burlas, insultos eran lo que encabezaba la lista en su escuela. Con sus padres, si es que le hababan era para decirle que más le valía tener las mejores calificaciones de su generación pues ya era un gasto innecesario que ellos nunca quisieron tener. Con Ino y Sai, a pesar de todo era los mejores recuerdos que tenía, tantas risas y noches en vela en la casa de Ino, tantos besos y abrazos con Sai.

Es verdad que la traicionaron, pero ese recuerdo comparado con todos los demás no tenias punto de comparación, si no hubiera sido por ellos jamás hubiera conocido la palabra amistad.

De repente sintió algo sobre sus hombros, subió su cabeza y vio que aquel pelinegro que conoció esa misma noche la cubría con su chaqueta y le tendía la mano para que se levantara, quedo pensativa unos segundos hasta que acepto la ayuda para levantarse y se ponía mejor la chaqueta.

- gracias- dijo en un hilo de voz y con la cabeza gacha, no quería que la viera llorar.

- te juro que Karin me las pagara, no tenia derecho a tratarte así sin ni siquiera conocerte.- Mientras hablaba, el pelinegro tomo la barbilla de Sakura para poder verle a los ojos .Su voz sonaba molesta, muy molesta; esta vez Karin se había pasado.

- Tú tampoco me conoces Sasuke-kun- susurro y sonrió la pelirrosa- y yo a ti tampoco- le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos.

- eso se puede arreglar, no lo crees?- le tomo la mano y comenzó a caminar e dirección contraria a donde estaba la fiesta.

- ¿a donde vamos?

- no se, a caminar por ahí… ¿te parece?

La ojiverde sonrió sinceramente, como hace tiempo no lo hacia- De acuerdo.

- conoces el juego de las 100 preguntas…o eran 10?... hmp! No me acuerdo… pero da lo mismo, si queremos conocernos, es una buena estrategia ¿te parece?- el ojinegro quería tratar de conocerla lo mejor posible y ese juego lo habían intentado un montón de chicas para conquistarlo.

Tras pensarlo un momento pues no podía decir mucho de su persona, terminaría por confundirlo, pero no perdía nada con intentar - ok… ¿quién parte?- pregunto Sakura

- yo… ¿Dónde naciste?- partió el pelinegro.

- aquí, nací y me crié en esta ciudad… la misma pregunta- la pelirrosa contesto sin mas.

- hmp… yo nací en la ciudad vecina… pero me mude el año pasado por asuntos de estudio.

-oh…_Con razón no lo alcance a conocer- _pensó Sakura.

- bien me toca… - en lo que Sasuke pensaba que preguntar, seguían caminando tomados de la mano, pero ninguno se daba cuenta, estaban demasiado cómodos- ¿qué prefieres el verano o el invierno?

- mmm el invierno… me la paso mejor cuando esta lloviendo que en la playa con todo el sol- (n/a: yo la apoyo) Sakura recordó todas las veces en que Ino la molestaba por el hecho de que jamás le gusto ir a la playa, como a las demás chicas de su clase.- mi turno…¿Cuántos amigos de verdad tienes?-

- uno… sólo Naruto, los demás son unos interesados-cero sentimiento en su voz, por el contrario del resto de la conversación- la misma pregunta para ti.

- en este momento… ninguno, pero los tuve, hace un buen tiempo tenia 2- eso, a Sasuke le sonó melancólico.

- ¿quieres hablar de eso?

- es mi turno… tramposo- frunció el ceño de manera juguetona- ¿tú mejor recuerdo de niñez?

- mmm creo que…cuando mi hermano me enseño por primera vez a dominar la pelota- sonrió al recordar como luego se volvió el mejor jugador de su escuela.- ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- no, era hija única.

-¿eras?

- oh!. Es que no se donde están mis padres en este momento- caminaron hasta que entraron a un pequeño parque- sentémonos en aquella banca si?- Sasuke la siguió hasta la banca y se sentó junto a ella, sus manos seguían entrelazadas.- bien…¿qué edad tienes?

- 20 ¿tú?

- 18…_ morí cuando tenia 17 y es un año de eso._

- ¿me vas a preguntar algo?

- mmm estoy pensando, si quieres me preguntas tú

- ok… ¿tienes novio?

Sonrió tiernamente - no… y tu ¿tienes novia?

- para nada… pero no quita que no este buscando una- miro de soslayo a Sakura, pero ésta no se dio cuenta- ¿tu comida preferida?

- una hamburguesa gigante con papas fritas y coca-cola – se le hizo agua la boca al recordar esas exquisitas hamburguesas que antes comía.

- ¿enserio?- le miro asombrado

- si ¿por qué?- no entendía su asombro

- es que, ninguna de las chicas que conozco puede si quiera ver una papa frita y menos una hamburguesa sin querer vomitar.- le miro divertido

- bah!! Pero es que a mi no me interesa mucho mi peso, menos ahora.

- me alegro, ya me tienen harto todas esas niñas con sus estúpidas dietas.

- jajá jajá- rió muy emocionada la pelirrosa

- de que te ríes?- pregunto acomplejado Sasuke

- es… que... me recuerdas a un viejo amigo que me decía lo mismo

La miraba reír, era hermosa, sin dudas la chica mas bella que había conocido en sus 20 años de vida. Le gustaba su pelo rosa chicle, sus orbes verdes tan expresivos y a la vez misteriosos y por sobre todo le gusta esa sonrisa que estaba mostrando ahora.

Continuara

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flores? Tomates? Pasteles? Basura? Dinero? xD

He aquí el quinto capitulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por el gran retraso que tuve, lo mas seguro es que pase por lo menos un mes antes de poder volver a actualizar, porque la próxima semana ya tengo prueba toda la semana y en junio ya comienzan las semestrales… Espero actualizar para mi cumpleaños (Junio 29) si es q no es antes.

Cambiando de tema… alguien vio el manga 400 de Naruto!! Itachi es bueno!! Al final todo lo hizo por amor a su hermanito pequeño y a su aldea… y como le pagan!! Matándolo!.. argh!! Quiero una bomba para tirársela a Kishimoto

En fin… cualquier comentario, felicitaciones o reclamos en un review? Que me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundo cuando los leo!

Gracias a :

flower of night

SasteR

karoru01

yhoe uchiha

danielauchiha

setsuna17

misthy sakura agustina

BONGIO

Ximena Alejandra

Karen

HimeHatake


	6. Un beso

Solo es una Noche

Lo siento mucho!! Enserio quería actualizar hace tiempo, pero las estúpidas pruebas no me daban tiempo!! Además de que mi PC esta cada mas lento! Como sea… Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí! Significa mucho para mi… enserio.

**Declaimer:**No, aunque no lo creas, Naruto no es de mi propiedad, si así fuera créeme que en este momento YO estaría con Ita-kun mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estarían haciendo mini-uchihas!

**Solo es una Noche**

Capítulo 6: Un beso

- ¿Tu color favorito?- preguntó el moreno. Ya llevaban un buen rato entre pregunta y pregunta y aun no se aburrían; y es que con tan buena compañía…

- em… el rosa ¿y el tuyo?

- el azul… hmp- su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que captó la atención de la ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué ríes?

- es que… pienso que el rosa y el azul hacen una buena combinación ¿no lo crees?- la miró de manera profunda y, a la vez, divertida, aun con esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica.

-yo…- con un suave rosa que cubrió sus mejillas, bajo la cabeza nerviosa. Ese chico la confundía demasiado.

-hn… me toca no?- durante el tiempo que llevaban en aquella banca, Sasuke descubrió que le gustaba ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sonrojar. También que a ella le encantaba el helado de frambuesa y los pasteles, no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, y le encantaba leer; que odiaba las matemáticas pero no porque le fuera mal, de hecho le iba excelente, sino que no le encontraba utilidad (n/a: xD!); supo que amaba dormir y que no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, que le temía a los ratones y a las presentaciones en público, que no veía a sus padres desde hace bastante tiempo y que estaba sola. Se enteró de tantas cosas que jamás pensó de ella… ni de él, como el hecho de que de vez en cuando se perdía en la mirada de ella o en el movimiento de sus labios, de como se distraía con cada movimiento que ella hacia o con el extraño color de su cabello. Se preguntaba el por qué le atraía tanto ese aire de misterio que se ocultaba tras sus orbes esmeraldas o por que todo en ella le resultaba _sensual_.- ¿_yo pensé eso? ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?_

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- ah…

- es que... te quedaste callado… y bueno yo..

- no es nada…sigamos si?

- claro... tu preguntas Sasuke-kun – respondió al ver que el Uchiha no decía nada.

- oh… cierto, veamos… ¿Qué país te gustaría conocer?

- em… creo que… (n/a: Chile!!) Italia, Francia, Inglaterra; no lo se, me gustaría viajar por toda Europa.

- interesante- la veía sonreír mientras hablaba. Por Kami que por él guardaría su sonrisa para siempre.

- me toca… ¿por qué preferiste salir de la fiesta?... digo… es que recién nos conocimos y es raro que prefieras estar con una completa extraña a estar con tu amigos ¿no crees?- bajo la mirada al ver ese brillito en los ojos del moreno que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

- hmp… sinceramente ni yo lo se, pero cuando te vi salir por esa puerta tras todo lo que te dijo Karin, sentía que debía estar contigo y no en otra parte, era como si una fuerza mas grande que yo me arrastrara hasta ti. Por alguna razón sentía que no debía dejarte sola por ningún motivo… y no, no es por culpa- agrego cuando vio que la pelirrosa iba a responder algo relacionado con el accidente causante de todo.- créeme que yo jamás me siento culpable de nada ni de nadie, por lo que defiendo la teoría de que tu fuiste la culpable de que casi te atropellara- la pelirrosa semisonrio junto con él- hay algo en ti que hace que me sienta sumamente cómodo, y es algo que sólo me pasa con Naruto y a veces con mi hermano mayor… Sakura eres extraña- concluyó

- jo! Yo soy la extraña chico autista!

- hmp, claro pelo de chicle

- eres un…!!- el chico le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras sonreía.

- cuidado con tu vocabulario, eres una señorita… Sa-ku-ra – la pelirrosa infló sus cachetes en muestra de su enojo, quito la mano de Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos.

- hmp!! Es tu turno Uchiha.

- OK… ¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande Sakura-chan?- su tono se volvió travieso, como el de un niño.

- _ya no voy a ser grande Sasuke-Kun. _Ya soy "grande", tengo 18 sabes?

-hmp

- …pero me gustaría estudiar medicina. _O por lo menos me hubiera gustado._

- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué?

- yo… quiero salvar vidas… quiero sentir esa satisfacción de saber que gracias a mi, una familia se mantuvo unida o por lo menos que puse una sonrisa en sus caras._ Si tan solo lo hubiera logrado. Al menos salve una vida._

- te pareces a mi hermano sabes?

- uh?

- él es medico, oncólogo para ser exactos. Y dice las mismas cosas que tú.

- ¿De verdad?

- ajam… Dice que no hay mayor satisfacción que ver las caras de alegría de los pacientes, sobre todo de los niños a los que muchas veces no tienen ninguna esperanza de vida. Hmp! No se… mi hermano es igual de raro que tú, lo que es yo, no le veo ninguna gracia a tener que andar cuidando personas que no conozco y mucho menos tener que abrirlas y todo eso. (n/a: Si Itachi es lo mas lindo que hay)

La chica sonrió inocentemente.- ¿es que acaso le tienes miedo a la sangre? Sa-su-ke-kun.

- hn… claro que no, no seas ridícula.

Una pequeña risita se escapo de sus labios por la cara que puso el chico por la sola mención de aquel líquido rojizo.

- no te rías… te toca preguntar.- su voz sonaba molesta, pero sabia que sólo estaba jugando con ella.

- vaale… déjame pensar… Si te dijera que puedo cumplirte un deseo ¿Cuál sería?

- hum… ¿mi deseo en este momento?

- si!

- si te lo digo… ¿me lo cumplirás?

- mm… lo intentaré

- quiero un beso.

- uh?- antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sintió una calida presión sobre sus labios. Al principio se quedó quieta, pues no sabia como responder, se le había olvidado todo, hasta como mover, aunque sea, un solo músculo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los labios de Sasuke se movían por sobre los suyos, comenzó a responder y a disfrutar de aquel cálido tacto, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del ojinegro mientras iba cerrando sus ojos.

El chico, por su parte, la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla a él y con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar un poco mas el beso a lo que Sakura accedió de inmediato.

No sabia porque le estaba respondiendo, tenia claro que estaba mal, se lo habían prohibido; pero aun así no quería que ese momento se acabara.

Continuara…

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

PERDÓN!

No era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto! Pero es que e mundo confabulo contra mi!! TT.TT

Estoy tratando de mejorar mi redacción y ortografía (pero es que jamás fui buena para eso), gracias por las criticas, me ayudan bastante!!

Buenomm… ya saben.. flores, tomates, pasteles, frutas podridas, basura o dinero… cualquier cosa se acepta en un review!

Gracias a :

Darknest

HimeHatake

Ale-kuun

Ikamari

SasteR

Denii-Asakura

Kaoruchan17

Lexy15

Gabriela28

Yo

Bongio

Anónima

Danielauchiha

Misthy sakura Agustina

Haine

Setsuna17


	7. Declaraciones

Solo es una Noche

Hola!! Lo hice rapidito vieron!! Y es que me alegre tanto con todos los review que me dejaron. Daba saltitos de los feliz que estaba!.

Bueno… antes de empezar con el fic, quiero decir que … Si! Soy Chilena, tanto se me nota? xD!! Bueno eso queria aclararlo por review que me llegó.

Declaimer: Naruto no es mio, todo el mundo sabe que es obra de Kishimoto que por alguna razon le dio por matar a todos los personajes que me gustaban (Dei-kun, Jiraiya-Sama y mi Itachi que en paz descansen). Sólo escribo porque estoy de ociosa en mi casa y porque Kishimoto no hace nada de lo que quiero que haga ¬¬

**Solo es una Noche**

Capítulo 7:  Declaraciones

Cuando el aire les cayó en falta, se separaron por unos escasos segundos, momento en el cual, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke volviera al ataque pero esta vez la pelirrosa lo impidió; movió su cabeza y alejo el cuerpo del chico poniendo sus manos en el pecho se este.

El pelinegro, al percatarse de lo que sucedía abrió los ojos y preguntó- ¿qué sucede Sakura?

- Sasuke-kun yo…- la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a recordar los momento previos antes de volver a pisar la tierra.

Flash Back

- escúchame bien Sakura, como te dije esto es una excepción por la noble acción que hiciste antes de morir. Pero si quieres que esto se vuelva a repetir los próximos años debes seguir algunas reglas.- la potente voz de un hombre bastante alto, de cabello y barba blanca se hizo sonar por todo el lugar.

- las que usted diga, señor- respondió solemne la pelirrosa.

- primero… no debes ir a ver a tus conocidos en vida, les puedes causar una gran confusión y hasta la muerte.

- de acuerdo.

- segundo… debes ir al cementerio, a tu tumba a las 10 en punto de la mañana, un minuto pasada esa hora, pierdes cualquier privilegio.

- de acuerdo.

- y tercero… no interactúes demasiados con los vivos, terminaras por confundirlos. Diviértete, nadie te lo prohíbe, pero cuida tus límites, sabes que no eres como ellos.

- si, lo se, no se preocupe y… muchas gracias.

Fin Flash Back

-Sakura ¿qué sucede?- no pudo evitar volver a preguntar al ver que la pelirrosa lloraba en silencio y no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas. Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta a sus dudas, sólo atinó a abrasarla y acariciar sus cabellos.- Sakura, dime por favor que es lo que te pasa.

- Sasuke-kun… lo siento… lo siento, esto no debió haber pasado… Yo no debo estar contigo, no puedo… esto esta mal…yo- a medida que hablaba se aferraba mas al chico, sabia que no debía, pero se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Como se dice, su corazón le ganó a la razón.

- ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por qué esta mal?- no sabia por que razón esa chica lo ponía así, tan … sentimental (n/a: tan anti-sasuke ¬¬). Jamás le había pasado, en toda su vida, nunca había sentido esa calidez en pecho, que sentía cuando la ojiverde estaba en sus brazos, pero le gustaba mas que todo lo que alguna vez sintió y sólo por eso no quería que ella se alejara de él.

- Sasuke-kun, tú y yo, no podemos, no… debemos estar juntos. Esto esta mal… yo…

- Pero dime por qué! Sakura… yo… jamás había sentido esto por nadie. Esta sensación en mi pecho, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos es… completamente nueva para mi.- la chica se separó del pelinegro para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.- Mira Sakura, es cierto que recién te conocí esta noche, hace un par de horas atrás, pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre, como si mi destino fueras tú. Escucha… no se lo que es esto que siento aquí- toma una mano de Sakura y la llevo hasta su pecho, a la altura del corazón- no tengo idea si será amor, porque jamás lo he sentido. No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que mierda me pasa contigo… lo único que se es que no quiero tenerte lejos… Sakura y también que… esto es el monólogo mas largo que he hecho en toda mi vida- concluyó mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que ella termino imitando.

- Sasuke-kun, tu no…

- Espera, aun no termino...- tomó ambas manos de la pelirrosa.- no quiero que te alejes de mi. Me gusta sentir esta… em… calidez en mi pecho. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

- Tú no entiendes Sasuke-kun…- apretó fuertes sus manos y bajo su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no entiendo?... Sakura mírame- con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a mirarlo.- ¿quieres explicarme que es lo que no entiendo?

Respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar- seré sincera contigo Sasuke-kun… yo… yo también siento cosas contigo que nunca antes sentí. Yo tuve un novio, es verdad, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento… bien, como si fuera realmente yo. En mi escuela no tenia muchos amigos, no hablaba con nadie, salvo Ino y Sai pero… pero ahora, tampoco hablo con ellos, no les he visto desde hace un año.

- ¿se paliaron?

- algo por el estilo, pero eso ya no importa Sasuke-kun. Como sea, incluso con ellos me reprimía bastante, siempre estuve con la presión del estudio. Cada vez que salía con ellos sentía la carga de que tenia que volver pronto a casa para estudiar. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento. En fin… Sasuke… contigo, puedo ser yo misma, no hay presión alguna, no hay imagen que deba guardar o protocolo que deba seguir. No tengo que ser la señorita correcta que siempre tuve que ser. Contigo, soy simplemente Sakura. Yo tampoco se si esto es amor, pero por lo que he oído, creo que se asemeja bastante, pero…

- ¿hay un pero?

Sollozó antes de continuar- pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos, aunque en realidad nos amaramos con locura hay fuerzas mas grandes que nosotros que nos lo impiden.-

- ¿Fuerzas?¿cómo que?

-yo… no te lo puedo decir. Por kami esto esta todo mal.- movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando quitar algunos pensamientos de su mente.

- Sakura no te entiendo.

- No hay nada que entender. Cualquier cosa que pudo ser entre nosotros muere aquí, lo siento Sasuke-kun- se paro de la banca y le devolvió la chaqueta al moreno.

- eso no, hasta que no me expliques bien que rayos pasa aquí.- se paro y agarró a la chica de los hombros.

Suspiró- sígueme Sasuke, espero que ahora lo entiendas.- tomo la mano del chico y lo comenzó a guiar por un sendero lleno de árboles.

Fueron en silencio, el ambiente era demasiado tenso para intentar romperlo. Tras observar a los niños disfrazados o a parejas paseando y caminar por un buen rato, Sasuke pudo divisar una enorme reja negra con una enorme cadena cerrando las puertas de acceso.

- esto es…

- es el cementerio Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- debo mostrar algo para que me entiendas.

- ¿algo?... ¿algo como que?

- shhh… no deben vernos, a esta hora esta prohibido entrar.

- entonces como vamos a entrar?- mientras hablaba, observaba a Sakura moviéndose entre todas las plantas que había alrededor de las rejas que delimitaban el tétrico lugar.- Sakura…

- ¡lo encontré!

- ¿qué encontraste?

- una entrada… ven por aquí Sasuke.

El chico la siguió y se metió entre las plantas y pasó por una abertura que tenia la reja. Cuando logro pasar, se fijo que había quedado cubierto de barro, en lo que trataba de limpiarse se percato de que Sakura lo estaba esperando y con su vestido completamente limpio, ni siquiera una mísera mancha.

-¿cómo es que no estas sucia si…

- shh.. te responderé todas tus preguntas, pero ahora sígueme.

Luego de pasar de pasar por tumbas con todos los estilos arquitectónicos existentes, llegaron al sector donde solo eran simples lapidas con el nombre del difunto. La chica lo guió hasta un tumba en especial y la señalo.

- por esto, Sasuke-kun, no podemos estar juntos.

-¿qué tiene que ver una tumba con todo esto…- la impresión lo dejó mudo.

En la tumba se leía claramente:

**Sakura Haruno**

**28 de Marzo de 1990- 31 de Octubre de 2007**

Y debajo de la inscripción una foto de una chica pelirrosada con un bello vestido blanco.

**Continuará****.**

Y?? Les gusto?? Disculpen OOC de Sasuke, pero no me pude resistir a que le dijera todo eso Sakura-chan!!

¿Qué merezco? tomates, pasteles, frutas podridas, basura o dinero

Todo es aceptable en un review!!

Gracias especiales a:

**Akai Karura**

Emii

**Darknest**

FLOR-CHAN

**Eles-pro-sasusaku**

Asucasoad

Sakura Daidouji

**Saster **(gracias por dejarme r/r en todos los caps)

Haine

**Kariedu56**

**Bongio**

Chariot-chan

**Kaoru-chan17**

Lovette-chan

**Ikamari **(gracias por apoyarme desde que commence con el fic)

**Danielauchiha**

Buenoo… hasta la proxima!!

Atte

·** εїз ·**** Rayi ****· εїз ·**


	8. Una explicación

- por esto, Sasuke-kun, no podemos estar juntos

No tengo perdón, lo se…pero mas tarde que nunca o no??

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que aprecia tanto.

Más explicaciones abajo.

Declaimer: Ni Naruto, ni Itachi me pertenecen (esto esta por verse), son obra de Kishimoto. Sólo escribo porque el ocio me gana y porque el autor de esta seria no hace nada de lo que quiero que haga ¬¬

**Sólo es una Noche**

Capítulo 8: Una explicación

_- por esto, Sasuke-kun, no podemos estar juntos._

_-¿qué tiene que ver una tumba con todo esto…- la impresión lo dejó mudo._

_En la tumba se leía claramente:_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**28 de Marzo de 1990- 31 de Octubre de 2007**_

_Y debajo de la inscripción u__na foto de una chica pelirrosa con un bello vestido blanco._

-¿qué significa esto?... es una broma cierto Sakura…- sin poder creérselo, el chico guió su vista de la fotografía hasta la pelirrosa, tratando de encontrar alguna de las respuestas que buscaba.

Leía y releía una y otra vez la inscripción para luego seguir examinando la fotografía comparándola con la chica que tenía enfrente, comprobando que no había diferencia alguna. ¿Era Sakura la chica que estaba muerta?¿Pero cómo? Si la tenia a su lado e incluso la podía tocar… un fantasma no podía ser… ¿o si?

El silencio se prolongaba y la tensión se hacia cada vez mas palpable. La chica permanecía con la cabeza gacha mirando el piso, mientras que él no cabía en la impresión. No entendía nada y al parecer la chica no quería abrir la boca.

-Sasuke-kun…- su nombre se oyó en un suave suspiro por parte se la pelirrosa, recordándole una de las tantas causas del _por qué _le gustaba tanto esa chica; ese pensamiento lo hizo enojar más provocando que cualquier autocontrol que estaba sosteniendo se fuera a la basura y se guiara por sus impulsos. (n/a: Hombres ¬¬)

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE ESTAR MIRANDO EL PISO?!- explotó, ya no aguantaba más aquel silencio- esto ya dejo de ser gracioso… Sakura si es una broma, más te vale que la termines ¡ahora!

- no-no es una broma… Sasuke-kun yo…-

- ¡¿cómo que no es una broma?! ¡Por favor Sakura! Si esto fuera real… tú estarías muerta… serías un espíritu y yo no te podría ver o… tocar… ¡Y puedo hacer ambas cosas! ¡Crees que soy estúpido!- Cayó sentado al piso, a un lado de la tumba que en ese momento sólo le causaba confusión. Entrecruzó su manos sobre su cara, poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas (n/a: así como cuando se formo el equipo siete y se tenían que presentar xD!), ocultando sus ojos.

-yo no creo eso Sasuke-kun- dijo sonando lo mas calmada que podía, pues solo quería tirarse a llorar- esto… lamentablemente es real…- se acerco despacio y se arrodillo enfrente de Sasuke, tomando sus manos para poder ver su cara- sé que es difícil de comprender… pero yo…estoy muerta Sasuke-kun-

-¿Cómo entonces puedo…- su voz y su cara mostraban un claro desconcierto.

- me ves porque… umm... es algo bastante largo de explicar… pero digamos que por una noche me dan permiso para volver a la tierra en cuerpo…y alma.

- ¿Por qué?- quería una explicación, y cuando un Uchiha quiere algo SIEMPRE lo consigue.

- El por qué es largo de explicar Sasuke-kun- no quería explicarle todo, sólo lo confundiría más.

- Tengo tiempo Sakura..

Suspiró- esta bien, lo que paso fue…-justo antes de que comenzara a hablar se escucharon unos pasos en dirección hacia ellos junto con unas voces que se le hicieron conocidas a la pelirrosa.-

-¿qué suce- una mano le impidió seguir hablando.

-shhh!! Tenemos que ocultarnos!- rápidamente, Sakura tomo del cuello de la camisa del chico llevándolo detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a la tumba.

- ¿qué pasa Sakura?

- guarda silencio… ya te lo explicare todo.- lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

- de acuerdo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿estas segura de que es por aquí? No puedo ver nada, esta muy oscuro.

- ¿quiere callarte? claro que estoy segura… mira ¡ahí esta!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ino… Sai…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Konishiwa Sakura!- dijo una chica alta, de cabello rubio tomado en una cola alta, de ojos azules- Gomen ne! pero hoy no pude llegar antes- se arrodilló en frente de la tumba, poniendo unos lirios blancos en el pequeño florero que había.-es mas.. No deberíamos estar aquí… mira te trajimos tus flores favoritas.

-Hola Sakura… etto.. Yo te traje unas rosas blancas- dijo un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro corto.

-Fue por culpa de Sai que llegáramos a esta hora ¿sabes?

-¿qué? ¡Pero si eras tú la que tenia turno completo en el trabajo!

- No importa… te hemos extrañado mucho amiga, no sabes la falta que me haces. Hoy se cumplió un año desde que…- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- Ino…

- Lo siento- dijo refregándose lo ojos para evitar llorar, cosa que no logro.

- Por lo que veo, hoy tampoco vinieron sus padres.

- si…pero creo que era obvio, ni siquiera la quisieron enterrar como se lo merecía- Ino tomo la foto, acariando la parte donde salía la cara de Sakura.

Sai se arrodillo junto a la rubia, observando la foto de la pelirrosa. Se sentían tan culpables por lo sucedido, después de todo si ellos no se hubieran dejado guiar por sus impulsos, Sakura jamás hubiera salido corriendo, jamás habría tenido aquel accidente.

Para Ino, Sakura era su mejor amiga, se conocían desde siempre y siendo que, a pesar de tener la misma edad, siempre la vio como su hermanita a la que debía cuidar y proteger. Pero ese día fue al revés, Sakura la protegió a ella y a pesar de sentirse la mas responsable de la muerte de su amiga, su sacrificio es algo que siempre le agradecerá. Ella sabía que Sakura era mucha más débil que ella, era mas introvertida y tímida, le costaba demasiado hacer amigas o entablar una simple conversación con otra persona, por lo que a través de los años se fue encerrando cada vez mas en sus estudios, sin importarle nada más que no bajar su tan preciado promedio escolar pues decía que esa era la única forma de tener a sus padres contentos.

Mientras que para Sai, Sakura fue la primera chica que le ayudó cuando llegó a esa ciudad. Es cierto que era tímida a mas no poder, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar ella lo hacia sin pensar, y cuando vio que este moreno estaba bastante perdido en la escuela no dudo en guiarlo por el instituto y ayudarlo con las materias.

Sai con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella, por lo que un día le pidió que fuera su novia, Sakura acepto, no gustosa pero si feliz porque alguien más la valoraba por lo que era.

Ellos era los culpables del triste final de aquella pelirrosa y nada ni nadie les haría cambiar su opinión. Desde el accidente sólo se juntaban para ir al cementerio, que era una vez a la semana. Cualquier relación que pudieron haber tenido se acabo en el mimo momento en que Sakura entró por aquella puerta para esa noche de brujas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Sasuke hablaba en susurros para que sólo la pelirrosa lo escuchara.

- Ellos son… ellos eran mis amigos- no despegaba la vista de los que fueron sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Ellos son los dos que mencionaste?

- ah? Uh… si ellos eran.

- o sea que es verdad… eso de que tu estas…

- muerta… lamentablemente si, hace un año que… bueno, tu sabes.- un deje de melancolía se hizo notar en su voz.

- ¿me quieres contar lo que sucedió?

- creo que debo hacerlo ¿no?- el chico sólo asintió, sin una mueca de emoción en su cara.- bien, vamonos de aquí, si ellos me ven sólo los confundiría.

Ambos chicos, se fueran agachados entre los matorrales, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente lejos, caminaron más tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la una salida del cementerio y al lado de esta una pequeña banca donde se sentaron.

El silencio fue inundando el lugar, cosa que el moreno no aguantó.

- puedes empezar.

- oh! Claro… veras…- ya no había escapatoria, tendría que contarle todo.- yo era una persona muy… um… antisocial?... si creo que eso me describía bastante bien… como sea… me costaba mucho entablar una conversación con cualquier persona, incluso con mi padres, jamás me lleve bien con ellos, con decirte que no me enterraron en la tumba familiar, para ellos era el error de sus vidas y siempre me recordaban. Pero con Ino y luego con Sai todo era distinto... o sea… me costaba mucho menos hablar, incluso con Sai fuimos novios durante un tiempo- al decir la última frase, Sasuke cambio ligeramente su faz, de una inexpresión absoluta a una imperceptible molestia, cosa que la pelirrosa no noto porque tenia la vista fija en sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, pues si no miraba al pelinegro le era mucho más fácil hablar. – Pero un día… hace un año exactamente, yo… bueno… - hablar de eso realmente le costaba mucho, recordar aquel día le dolía demasiado, pero ya debía superarlo.

-¿qué pasó?- la voz del pelinegro sonaba algo, solo un poco, temeros, después de todo él era un Uchiha y no temían por nada.

- Ese día, como era la Noche de brujas nos habíamos organizado los tres para pasar una noche de películas y dulces, pero cuando entre a la casa de Ino por la puerta de atrás, los encontré… juntos…

- ¿juntos?¿cómo juntos?

-los encontré… besándose- las manos de Sakura apretaron fuerte la tela del vestido, aquel recuerdo le ardía como si hubiera sido ayer- cuando los vi, solo atine a salir corriendo, después de un rato, Ino logró alcanzarme y en medio de la calle se puso a gritarme que la perdonara por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Yo no quería que nada malo le pasara, Ino siempre fue como mi hermana mayor, siempre me cuidaba y me protegía de todos los que se burlaban de mi y lo único que pensé que era mi turno de protegerla, independiente de lo que acabara de pasar, Ino era… alguien muy preciado para mi…así que …

- la salvaste… a cambio de tu vida salvaste la de ella.

- así es Sasuke-kun- la voz de la pelirrosa sonó quebrada, mientras que en sus ojos la lágrimas se agolpaban para salir.

-aun no me explicas porque después de muerta sigues aquí…en cuerpo… y alma- a pesar de no estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta, era algo mas fuerte que el mismo, que lo hacia preguntar y sonar así de seguro.

- eso…eso es porque… digamos que allá arriba- señalo hacia el cielo, medio sonriendo-valoraron lo que hice por Ino y me premiaron con una noche en la tierra, como antes.

-sólo una noche eh?

-si, solo es una noche.

**Continuara**

Una y mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Más de 120 reviews!! No puedo creerlo!... cada comentario era algo porque alegrarme cada mañana pues me dan cuenta de que hay lindas y hermosas personas que valoran mi trabajo, a pesar de que demoro en actualizar. Gracias!

Perdón por tardar tanto, lo siento mucho, espero que este capitulo valgo un poco tanta espera.

No me importara si quieren lanzarme todo lo que encuentren, es mas, yo me quiero lanzar mil huevos, pero es su decisión:

Opciones

tomates

frutas podridas

mesas

huevos

flores

dinero

Envía tu alternativa dándole al GO que esta mas abajo xD!!

No sabes para que es ese GO… pues presiónalo y averígualo!!

Hasta la Próxima

atte

·** εїз ·**** Rayi ****· εїз ·**


	9. Decisiones

-aun no me explicas porque después de muerta sigues aquí…en cuerpo… y alma- a pesar de no estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta, era algo mas fuerte que el mismo, que lo hacia preguntar y sonar así de seguro

Hola mundo!!

Esperen no me golpeen!!

Siento mucho la demora, pero cuando la inspiración no viene es imposible hacer algo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, especialmente a **Britney0793** que me hizo darme cuenta de lo retrasada que estaba xD (un año de fic…no me la creo xD)

**Declaimer****: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, pero estoy tramitando los derechos de Itachi! , en cambio esta historia si. Sólo escribo porque me aburro en mi casa xD!!.

Disfruten el capitulo!

**Sólo es una Noche**

Capitulo 9: Decisiones

_-aun no me explicas porque después de muerta sigues aquí…en cuerpo… y alma- a pesar de no estar seguro de si quería saber la respuesta, era algo mas fuerte que el mismo, que lo hacia preguntar y sonar así de seguro._

_- eso…eso es porque… digamos que allá arriba- señalo hacia el cielo, medio sonriendo-valoraron lo que hice por Ino y me premiaron con una noche en la tierra, como antes._

_-sólo una noche eh?_

_-si, solo es una noche._

El incomodo silencio se había formado sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas movidas por una suave brisa que corría.

La pelirrosa cabizbaja intentó ordenarse un poco sus cabellos que se habían movido gracias al viento. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa; no sabia que hacer o que decir para romper ese ambiente tan incomodo. Una parte de ella, la racional, decía que debía alejarse de una vez si no quería causar más problemas, pero otra, la sincera, quería quedarse con él (si es que él quería… claro), para aprovechar las pocas horas de vida que le quedaban.

Mientras la chica vivía una batalla campal entre su conciencia y su _querido_ Inner. Sasuke luchaba por entender aquella extraña situación. Desde pequeño jamás creyó en espíritus o fantasmas o cualquier cosa que escapara a su racionalidad y ahora, de la nada aparece esta chica, que no sólo lo confunde por su naturaleza _anormal _sino que también por las millones de sensaciones y sentimientos que le producía su sola presencia. Y es que su inocencia, su delicadeza, sus ojos y su extraño color de ojos lo tenían cautivado desde que la conoció hace unas pocas horas. Sabia que debía alejarse de ella, que por donde se le mirara, no era correcto estar un minuto más con ella, pero no quería irse, quería quedarse ahí, con ella. Quería oler su perfume de cereza, sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y por sobre todo quería volver a probar sus labios, que a pesar de ser dulces, le encantaban. La miró de reojo y la vio cabizbaja, con sus manos apretando su vestido blanco, se notaba que estaba llorando por las pequeñas lágrimas que caían en sus manos y su respiración entrecortada, se veía tan extremadamente frágil como si solo el viento la pudiera romper. Ya había tomado una decisión, haría lo que fuera mejor para él.

- puedes irte si quieres Sasuke-kun… yo… yo lo entenderé… no debe ser fácil para ti.- se intento secar las lagrimas pero éstas seguían saliendo.

- ¿tú quieres que me valla…Sakura?

- yo…no.. no quiero pero no…-no pudo seguir pues el pelinegro la interrumpió.

- esto es tan raro- Sasuke puso su típica sonrisa de soy-mejor-que-tu que hizo enrojecer a Sakura.- eres la primera chica que me interesa de verdad y resultas ser un…

Sonrió de manera tímida antes de responder- ¿fantasma?

- ah. Si eso – se volteo para mirarla, aun sonrojada- lo siento… aun no me acostumbro.

Negó con la cabeza – No te preocupes Sasuke-kun… yo tampoco lo he hecho.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer Sakura?

- lo que debemos supongo… alejarnos… esto tiene que acabar aquí Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Por qué?- estaba decidido, no se iba a separar de ella, no quería separarse de ella.

- Po-por que yo e-estoy muerta y-y tu e-estas vivo… no podemos Sasuke-kun… no esta bien!- estallo en llanto, es que acaso no entendí que no debían estar juntos.

- ya estoy harto de hacer lo que debo y no lo que quiero. Por años he reprimido absolutamente todos mis deseos para mantener la maldita imagen de mi familia, siempre correcta y prestigiosa- apretó con fuerza los puños, estaba realmente enojado-por una vez en mi vida quiero guiarme por mis deseos y que tu también lo quieres Sakura.

- pe-pero no po-podemos…- la lagrimas salían por montones al igual que los sollozos. Sasuke tomo la cara de Sakura para que lo mirara.

- en ninguna parte esta escrito que no podamos Sakura.

- pero yo tengo que volver Sasuke-kun.

- con mayor razón debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda Sakura… por favor por hoy, sólo por hoy déjame hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero…- su voz sonaba desesperada, Sakura lo miró con compasión y tomó sus manos.

- ¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer Sasuke-kun?- susurró.

- yo… quiero…- Sasuke fue acercando su cara a la de ella- …quiero- ella mantenía sus manos sobre las de él y las de él aun enmarcaban el rostro de ella (n/a: enredo? xD!).

Podían respirar el aliento de otro, estaban en un instante eterno que ambos querían terminar lo antes posible pero ninguno hacia algo por acabarlo. Pronto Sasuke dio el paso anhelado terminando con la poca distancia que los separaba. El beso que ambos querían por fin llegó, Sakura enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su acompañante y él se abrazó a su estrecha cintura. La pelirrosa empezó a jugar con los negros cabellos de de Sasuke, mientras que él intentaba profundizar un poco más el beso por lo que acaricio los labios de la chica con la punta de su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar nuevamente a lo que la chica accedió sin chistar. Estuvieron así por unos segundos mas pero aire les comenzó a faltar como a todo ser humano, se separaron solo un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos. Luego de eso Sakura se abrazó al chico aún llorando.

- enserio…no… no quiero separarme de ti Sasuke-kun- dijo llorando en el pecho del pelinegro.

- ya te dije que no tenemos por que hacerlo.

- ya pero… si-si arriba quieren que vuelva no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- no pensemos en eso…ahora… dime ¿que te gustaría hacer eh?- Sasuke la apretó un poco a su pecho.

- mm no lo se… tengo un poco de hambre… no he comido en un año.

- ¿los fantasmas tienen hambre?

- los fantasmas no… pero yo no soy un fantasma Sasuke-kun, por hoy estoy viva por lo tanto, siento todo lo que sienten los vivos, todo lo que sientes tu.- se despegó de su pecho para sonreírle como tanto le gustaba al chico.

- vamos entonces…

- ¿a donde?

- a buscar algo de comida… yo también tengo hambre.

- deacuerdo.

- Hoy, Sakura, te cumpliré todos tus deseos.

- gracias…Sasuke-kun- susurró.

Se pararon de la banca y caminaron por el sendero tomados de las manos, una calida sensación los rodeaba.

Cuando llegaron a una calle principal buscaron algún negocio abierto para poder comprar algo de comida. Luego de una rato caminando encontraron un calle con varios restaurantes de distintos tipos de comidas.

- ¿qué se te antoja Sakura? Puedes escoger el lugar que quieras- el pelinegro miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar un buen restaurante.

- mmm … una hamburguesa- respondió como una niña pequeña.

- ¿hamburguesa?- la miro incrédulo.

- si ¿por qué?- dijo curiosa, no entendía su asombro.

- es que… Sakura te estoy ofreciendo el mejor restaurante… y tu ¿quieres una simple hamburguesa?

La pelirrosa emitió una suave risita que encanto al moreno- si… y con papas fritas con coco-cola Sasuke-kun- el chico la volvió a mirar raro- no me mires así, es solo que… bueno… hace mucho que no pruebo una de esas- dijo tranquila.

-hmp… deacuerdo entonces… como dije… haré todo lo que me pidas hoy Sakura.

- ¡muy bien! ¡Vamos al Burger King!- con el entusiasmo de una niña, comenzó a correr en dirección a dicho restaurant, casi arrastrando al Uchiha.

- "_Rayos ¿por qué ahí?, odio la comida chatarra". _¡Tsk!- sin quejarse se dejo arrastrar por su pelirrosa, enserio que esa chica lo había cambiado en sólo unos segundos.

Ya en el Burger King (n/a: xD!) Sakura comía feliz su gran hamburguesa, mientras que el chico miraba con asco la suya, nunca, ni cuando era niño, le había gustado esa clase de comida.

- ¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿no te gusta?- preguntó inocente.

- no… digo si …- dijo dudoso.

- no puedo creerlo- abrió sus ojos al máximo, demostrando un gran asombro.

- ¿qué… cosa?- dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

La pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento y lo apuntó con su dedo índice, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento- ¡no te gustan las hamburguesas!- gritó

- quieres sentarte- dijo, su actitud le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- lo siento… es que no puedo creer que a alguien no le guste esto- señalo su hamburguesa- es… es

- ¿no lo estas agrandando?- dijo simple, antes de darle un mordisco a su comida- y… no es que no me guste… es solo que… prefiero otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó con la boca llena de ketchup, vista que, al chico le pareció tierna, pero como era un Uchiha jamás lo admitiría.

Sasuke le pasó una servilleta antes de responder- las pastas…

- Gracias- dijo por la servilleta- y ¿qué más?

Dio un sorbo a su bebida- la comida francesa.

- eres muy exquisito ¿sabes?- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- hmp! Por supuesto- sonrió altaneramente una vez más.

- cre-i-do- se burló.

- lo se- admitió provocando que la chica se molestara.- no te enojes. _Aunque se ve sexy enojada…¡ yo pensé eso!- _sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos

**Continuara**

El siguiente será el ultimo… creo xD! Bueno…gracias de nuevo por todos los review, no sabe lo feliz que me hace sus comentarios y perdón por la demora.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que merezca un review n.n

Ya saben las opciones:

a) tomates

b) frutas podridas

c) mesas y sillas

d) huevos

e) flores

f) dinero

Envía tu alternativa dándole al GO que esta mas abajo xD!!

No sabes para que es ese GO… pues presiónalo y averígualo!!

Hasta la Próxima

atte

·** εїз ·**** Rayi ****· εїз ·**


	10. Cuenta Regresiva

Lo siento tanto!!!!

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Me he demorado demasiado en subir este capitulo, por favor perdónenme!

**Declaimer****: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, pero estoy tramitando los derechos de Itachi! , en cambio esta historia si. Sólo escribo por que el ocio me gana.

Sasuke esta un poco OCC

Disfruten el capitulo!

**Sólo es una Noche**

Capitulo 10: Cuenta regresiva

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron del local tomados de las manos. Ambos estaban en silencio pero a pesar de eso, no se sentían incómodos; es mas ninguno quería romper ese ambiente tan intimo que se había formado. Pero el chico necesitaba sacarse una duda de encima, por lo que decidió hablar y romper el silencio.

- Sakura…

- ¿qué… Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la pelirrosa arrimándose más al ojinegro.

- dime… cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- uh… bueno… ¿qué hora es?- dijo mirando al piso

- son las – el joven miro su reloj de muñeca- las 3 de la mañana.

- pues me quedan alrededor de 6 o 7 horas.

- aun nos queda bastante… dime ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

- no… no lo se- lo miro a los ojos- ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

- sinceramente…

- ¿uh?

El pelinegro se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurró algo, haciendo que el color de su cara no se distinguiera del de su pelo.

- uh… bueno... yo… em- esa confesión la puso demasiado nerviosa, ella jamás lo había hecho.

El chico sonrió (seximente xD!)- Tranquila… no haremos nada… si tú no lo quieres…

- bu-bueno… Sasuke-kun yo…

- ¿quiere ir a la playa?- preguntó el moreno.

- ah… eee… te dije que no me gusta mucho la playa Sasuke-kun- dijo tímidamente la chica.

- ya… pero… ¿no extrañas sentir el agua rozando tu piel?

- le verdad… si - no lo iba a negar, esa sensación era exquisita- de acuerdo vamos, pero ¿no queda muy lejos?.

- no… tanto, como media hora caminando ¿quieres?, así aprovechamos un poco para estar juntos y solos.

- bueno- sonrió como tanto le gustaba al moreno

Con las manos entrelazadas, la chica se dejo guiar por Sasuke de nuevo en silencio. Pasaron por varios parques y distintas calles, cada una más sola que la anterior y es que ya era bastante tarde.

Cuando Sakura pensaba que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento, el sonido de las olas y el viento la comenzaron a espabilar.

- ya llegamos, ves… no era tan lejos- el chico le suelta la mano para poder sacarse los zapatos, acción que la chica imita.

Sakura corre hacia la orilla para poder mojarse los pies, mientras que el ojinegro la esperaba unos metros más atrás.

- quiero meterme Sasuke-kun

-¿no era que no te gustaba la playa?- preguntó, cuando vio que la chica se acercaba a él.

- si, no me gusta de día, cuando el sol esta en lo alto y esta lleno de gente- respondió se cuando se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Sasuke.

- ah... Claro- el chico la apretó mas para si mientras le acariciaba sus rosados cabellos.

- vamos a bañarnos Sasuke-kun- le miró con ojitos de cachorrito.

- estas loca, puede ser peligroso, además hace frío y no tenemos traje de baño.

- por favor, ya no me puede pasar nada, además no nos vamos a alejar mucho y podemos bañarnos en ropa interior.- dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-hmp… vale- sonrió.

- yupi!- la chica se sacó el vestido quedando en un conjunto muy lindo de encaje blanco, cuando noto la no tan sana mirada del chico salió corriendo hacia el mar.- ¡apresúrate Sasuke-kun!

Quedó embobado ante tan maravillosa vista de la chica, pero los gritos de esta lo hicieron reaccionar y sacándose toda su ropa salvo sus boxer negros corrió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa. Entre salpicones y algunos débiles empujones por parte de la chica se terminaron sumergiendo completamente y mientras nadaban, el pelinegro aprovecho un momento en que la chica paso al lado de él para sujetarla por la cintura y salir a flote con ella.

- ¿qué haces Sasuke-kun?- dijo un poco molesta, ya que le había cortado su exquisita sesión de nado.

- nada…- el chico acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos quedando a pocos milímetros de la boca de la pelirrosa.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez mas y la chica en una especie de trance fue cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar más aquella sensación tan placentera, mientras que el pelinegro, al ver la acción de Sakura, elimino cualquier distancia existente entre ellos, besando, primero, sus labios de una manera tímida, casi rozando, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el beso comenzó a adquirir fuerza. La pelirrosa enredo sus brazos al cuello, y sus piernas a la cadera del chico, a lo que el respondió apretando más el abrazo.

El beso continuaba siendo acompañado del leve vaivén del agua, incitándolos a ir un poco más allá, con lo que el pelinegro comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica, mientras que ella a hacerle masajes en el pelo de él.

Cuando las caricias subían de tono, una voz ronca y fuerte paso por la cabeza de Sakura, haciendo que se detuviera en el instante. "**Detente, Sakura"** fue lo que escuchó y cerrando los ojos con fuerza deshizo el abrazo y se alejo del chico.

- ¿qué sucede Sakura?- _maldición, íbamos tan bien._ La cara del pelinegro era una mezcla entre confusión y enojo pero al ver los llorosos ojos de Sakura cambio su expresión a una preocupada- Sakura, ¿estas bien?... perdón yo no quería…

- no-no es eso Sasuke-kun, es que…- y nuevamente aquella voz se hizo presente, **"¡aléjate de él, Sakura! Sabes que es incorrecto,** fue lo que dijo, _"pero yo le quiero"_, respondió ella. **"Las consecuencias serán enormes, no sólo para ti Sakura"**, aquello le rompió el corazón- No puedo Sasuke-kun- haciendo uso de su ahora estúpida razón, se alejo completamente del chico y saliéndose del agua llego hasta donde estaba su ropa para ponérsela.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, la vio vistiéndose y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la del lago, fue entonces cuando se salio del agua y fue a alcanzarla, al tomarla de la muñeca sintió unos pequeños temblores y alguno sollozos.

-Sakura… ¿qué sucede?

- …- la pelirrosa lloraba en silencio, sabía que debía alejarse del chico o _aquella voz _la seguiría atormentando, ya no lo podría soportar.

- Sakura…

- esto… esto no esta bien Sasuke… no debemos

- ¿por qué?...

- PORQUE ESTOY MUERTA Y TÚ… y tú estás vivo Sasuke-kun, si seguimos con esto, yo desapareceré completamente y tú… te condenarás… yo no podría soportar eso y…- conforme hablaba la voz se le fue apagando hasta convertir en un leve susurro.

- shhhh!- Sasuke calló la chica poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de ésta- Escucha Sakura… tengo 20 años, soy joven lo sé, pero hasta ahora jamás había conocido a una chica que me hicieran sentir como tú lo haces, y eso que he conocido a demasiadas chicas. No me interesa ninguna, salvo tú y si para estar contigo mi alma debe condenarse, que así sea… no me resignare a perderte ahora que te encontré.

- no lo entiendes… esta mal… yo…

- Sakura por favor…si tú no me quieres… de acuerdo- el pelinegro apartó la mirada de la chica- pero al menos déjame estar contigo hasta tu último minuto en la tierra.

- ¡no digas eso! Yo… yo si te quiero Sasuke-kun pero…-

- pero nada… Sakura… estamos en la cuenta regresiva, disfrutemos estas ultimas horas juntos si? – Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos.

- de-deacuerdo… Si Sasuke-kun.- la chica se paro en puntitas y beso tiernamente los labios del pelinegro.

**Continuara…**

Perdón Perdón Perdón

No saben lo mucho que lo siento!!

Pero no podía escribir… el cuarto medio, el PREU y la PSU son horribles NO ME DAN TIEMPO NI DE RESPIRAR! Y eso sumado la falta de inspiración provoca un estúpido bloqueo mental!

Espero que el capitulo les guste, aunque sinceramente a mi no me dejo muy convencida.

Entenderé si se aburrieron de esperar y ya solo me quieran pegar, enserio!

Pero me encantaría que me dejaran un review, no saben lo mucho que me alegran el día sus comentarios, aunque sea para insultarme, golpearme y todo los que quieran por mi demora xD!

Ya saben las opciones no??:

a) tomates

b) frutas podridas

c) mesas y sillas

d) huevos

e) flores

f) dinero

Envia tu alternativa en un review!!

Un millos de gracias a la gente que me dejo en el capitulo pasado:

Flor-chan

Rainbow'off

Raymar

Setsuna17

Charito-chan

BlessTheDevil

Saster

EdiitH

Hanami-chan

Bongio

Darknest

Yuuki Silverier

Thay-chan

Lupita-chan

Moon23

Tica-chan

Rosybeth

Akay Karura

Gabriela28-fics

Danila

May-chan

o0Hana-Chan0o

jennifer contreras zuñiga

Trinity17

Britney0793

Priscila

Mariangelys

Akire

Anahi Uchiha

Sakura Daidouji

Julieta

HinaUchiha

janeth love sasuke //// !!!!

Nekiita

Sakura-chan…

.Swan

sakura_sasusaku

isakaru

vany tsuki

El próximo capítulo no se cuando lo tendré, así que no me esperen muy pronto… lo siento, pero como ya les dije el colegio y el preu me tienen tapada en pruebas

En fin…

Espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto y poder actualizar.

No me maten

Atte

**· εїз ·** Rayi de Uchiha Itachi **· εїз ·**


	11. Sueño

Estoy de vuelta!

Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado… nos leemos abajo!

**Declaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, salvo Itachi! Que se encuentra amarrado en mi armario _voluntariamente, claro_ hasta que deje de chillar que lo devuelva a Kishimoto xD. En cambio esta historia sí.

Sólo escribo porque el ocio me gana.

Sasuke está un poco OCC

Disfruten el capitulo!

**Sólo es una Noche**

Capitulo 11: Sueño

Cogidos de las manos, ambos chicos caminaban por la orilla de la playa. De vez en cuando jugaban un poco con el agua o simplemente se daban pequeños besos, parecían una pareja de novios común y corriente, pero ellos sabían que no lo eran, y que estos momentos tan felices, pronto se acabarían, al igual que la mejor noche de Hallowen que ambos habían vivido.

Sasuke siempre había sido un chico de pocas palabras y un poco (bastante) frio, según las personas que lo conocían; tanto así que su mejor amigo, Naruto, lo describía como "un maldito bastardo antisocial y amargado". Excelente alumno y el mejor deportista, estudiante actual de derecho en la universidad más prestigiosa y heredero de la mejor firma de abogados del país (N/A: si, los Uchiha tienen una firma de abogados y Sasuke es el heredero, porque Itachi opto por la medicina en vez de Derecho xD!!). Con un extenso historial de chicas pero sin ninguna novia oficial, sex-symbol y rompecorazones de su antiguo colegio y de su actual universidad; si, un chico que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, pero a él no le interesaba ninguna… salvo una pequeña e inocente pelirrosa con grandes ojos verde jade, por los que haría cualquier cosa. Oh si! el frio Uchiha Sasuke se estaba derritiendo frente al calor que irradiaba una jovencita con extraño color de pelo. Y lo peor de todo, es que él se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ser el causante de los sonrojos y las sonrisas de esa extraña e inocente chica. Se había enamorado y él lo sabía; en unas cuantas horas, la pelirrosa ganó lo que muchas chicas intentaron ganar en años y jamás consiguieron: su congelado corazón, y ¿cómo? Ocupando una estrategia que ninguna utilizó, siendo completamente natural, ella misma, sin maquillajes o ropa sexy como todas las demás… siendo simplemente Sakura. (N/A: sip, esa es la receta para conquistar a un Uchiha xD!)

Y así pasaban los segundos, los minutos y las horas, mientras que el pelinegro pensaba en la ojiverde… y en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar con ella.

Eran las cinco treinta de la mañana y el pelinegro estaba comenzando a tener sueño, comprensible, pues la noche anterior casi no durmió estudiando para un examen importante y además se había levantado exageradamente temprano para repasar algunos apuntes para ese día. Si hubiera sabido que necesitaría mantenerse toda la noche despierto, para estar con la chica que le robo el corazón, habría dormido lo suficiente. Pero él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas no necesitan nada, ni siquiera dormir, y tampoco iba a demostrar que el sueño se estaba apoderando de él.

Ah! Pero el chico no contaba con las demostraciones naturales de su cuerpo cuando estaba cansado, por lo que no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo que le salió del alma (N/A: xD!).

- ¡_Maldición!_

- uh.. Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces… cansado- y claro que lo parecía, unas grandes ojeras adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos, mientras que éstos se habían achicado considerablemente.

- estoy bien Sakura- eso ni él se lo creía, pero quería estar con la chica tanto como le fuera posible, y no lo iba a arruinar por un poco de sueño, ya tendría suficiente tiempo para dormir- _estúpido sueño, estúpido examen, estúpido cuerpo que no resiste… _Mejor dime, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Ya sabes, cumpliré todos tus deseos.- y otro bostezo.- _Maldición!_

- cr-creo que deberíamos sentarnos, en alguna parte… y tú deberías dormir aunque sea un rato Sasuke-kun- estaba preocupada, pero ¿quién no?... es decir, solo bastaba ver la cara de Sasuke, para darse cuenta que el chico no había dormido quizás hace cuanto tiempo, y si algo recordaba de ser Humano, era que dormir era necesario… extremadamente necesario (N/A: xD!!)

- no, no, estoy bien Sakura de verdad… Es solo que en los últimos días no he dormido mucho, nada más. Además ¿crees que desperdiciaría mi tiempo para estar contigo por unas cuantas horas de sueño? Definitivamente no, estoy bien Sakura, enserio- le guiño el ojo y sonrió, gesto que a la pelirrosa dejo sin aliento ni posibilidad para reaccionar.- ahora dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-y-yo q-qu- ¡_Vamos! Sakura RE-AC-CI-O-NA!-_ Mira Sasuke-kun! Es un árbol enorme- necesitaba cualquier excusa para dejar de sumergirse en esos pozos negros que, cada minuto, la atrapaban más y justo en ese minuto, un gran árbol atrajo su atención distrayéndola de los _hermosos ojos de Sasuke-kun_.

El árbol era verdaderamente enorme, el ancho de su tronco era, fácil, la altura de Sasuke. Tenía unas cuantas raíces fuera, que, por lo que pensó la pelirrosa, servían para sentarse cómodamente entre ellas.

Así la chica arrastro, literalmente, al ojinegro, hasta sentarse entre dos raíces, e hizo que el pelinegro posara su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

- ponte cómodo Sasuke-kun e intenta dormir aunque sean unos minutos ¿si?... es lo que deseo- agregó cuando vio el pelinegro iba a protestar; así, mientras el chico decía un par de insultos en susurros para sí mismo, ella comenzó a masajearle la cabeza despacito, con movimientos circulares que muy lentamente iban ganado territorio para que el sueño de apoderar de él. Pero antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo escucho un _"Te quiero Sasuke-kun"_ que hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa y por fin se sumergiera en la oscuridad del sueño.

-¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Sasuke-kun?- era una de las preguntas que nadaban por la mente de la pelirrosa, atormentándola cada vez más; sabía que todo lo que sentía no era correcto, pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando el corazón resulta ser más fuerte que la razón? Y si, además, esta situación no era precisamente racional, ¿qué motivos hay para hacerle caso a la estúpida razón?-_ Ninguno,_ _siempre le hice caso a la razón y no termine bien, precisamente… a lo mejor, lo correcto es hacerle caso a mi corazón, a mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero…-_ sí, _pero _ella era… ¿qué era? Ni ella misma lo sabía, estaba muerta, pero no era un espíritu, ni tampoco un cadáver, un zombi como esas películas de terror… ella era una _oportunidad_, un regalo que le dieron arriba por la buena obra que hizo antes de morir, un regalo, si, pero que tenía sus condiciones, las cuales ella no estaba cumpliendo y si era así…- _nunca más me darán una oportunidad como esta- _ese era el trato, ella cumplía las condiciones y el próximo año podía volver a la tierra- _ya no importa, gracias a eso te puede conocer Sasuke-kun y sentir cosas que jamás, en mis 17 años de vida, sentí… gracias._

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- _cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos se encontró en un gran y blanco espacio. No había nada en él, por donde quiera que mirara veía blanco y más blanco- _¿qué es esto?_

- ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!- una potente voz retumbo en aquel espacio. Era imposible saber desde donde venía, pareciera que aquel que hablaba estaba en todas partes.

-¿quién es? ¡¿QUIÉN HABLA?!- el pelinegro miraba por todas partes, pero no podía encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

- Oh Sasuke, ¿no sabes quién soy?- y la voz, aunque no gritara, parecía hacer retumbar el aire y el piso- Soy el que Soy, Sasuke, el Creador.

- n-no puede ser- ¿qué rayos pasaba aquí? ¿Era verdaderamente Dios el que hablaba? Y si era así ¿qué quería de él?- ¿qu-qué quieres?¿por qué estoy aquí?¿QUÉ PASA?

- ¿no te haces una idea Sasuke? Has hecho algo indebido, algo por lo que yo debería condenarte- hasta ese minuto no se le había pasado por la mente la razón por la que Él quisiera hablarle, pero entonces recordó lo que Sakura había dicho: _"PORQUE ESTOY MUERTA Y TÚ… y tú estás vivo Sasuke-kun, si seguimos con esto, yo desapareceré completamente y tú… te condenarás… yo no podría soportar eso y…"_ Condenarse ¿acaso lo que sentía era razón para que lo condenaran?

- ¿es que enamorarse es ahora una razón para ir al infierno?- preguntó perspicaz, sabía que Él no podía castigarlo con eso.

- ese no es el problema y lo sabes bien.- oh! Si esa voz seguía hablando así, quedaría sordo en muy poco tiempo- el problema, Sasuke, es de _quién_ te enamoraste.

- yo no veo ningún problema en todo esto- susurró

-claro que lo hay, ella no pertenece a tu mundo, ya no, debes entenderlo, ella no existe realmente, su premio es solo por esta noche

- ¡pero estoy enamorado de ella!

- tú no estás enamorado, estas encantado, nada más.

- ¿y Tú cómo puedes saber eso? No me conoces en absoluto! ¿Cómo pretendes saber si lo que siento es sólo un simple encantamiento?

- claro que te conozco, recuerda Quién Soy… yo sé absolutamente todo de ustedes, los humanos, soy su Creador.

- yo… yo no sé lo que es estar enamorado, eso te lo concedo… -bajo la mirada, como si en el piso fuera lo más interesante del mundo- pero en mis 20 años de vida ella es la única que me ha hecho sentir… bien, realmente cómodo, como si al conocerla recién hubiera llegado a mi hogar. Cuando la beso, la abrazo, le tomo la mano o simplemente la miro a los ojos, es como si todo lo que conociera, todo mi mundo, se resumiera a ella, como si fuera ella y sólo ella la que me mantiene atado a la tierra. Ash! Jamás me había palpitado tanto el corazón como me palpitó cuando la vi por primera vez o cuando la bese… si no es amor, entonces descubrí un sentimiento aún más fuerte que éste, uno que me hará hacer lo que sea, incluso dar la vida, con tal de que ella esté bien, con tal de que se quede conmigo- okey, para cualquiera que lo conociera se impresionaría con todo lo que ha hablado en estas horas y diría, sin temor a equivocarse, que a Sasuke Uchiha lo abdujeron los aliens (N/A: xD!!), pero la sinceridad y la convicción con la que dijo el anterior monólogo, sacaría de dudas a cualquiera de que él era un verdadero Uchiha.

- ¿darías tú vida, Sasuke? ¿Sólo por ella?- preguntó la voz, que al chico ya tenía harto. En su vida había hecho una oración a Dios y ahora estaba mantenido una muy larga y complicada conversación.

-"¿solo por ella?"- repitió con voz grave- suena a que ella no lo vale- levantó la vista hacia el cielo (o lo que suponía que dentro de ese blanco era el cielo), con una severidad propia de cualquier Uchiha.

- Eres un Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku… ¿no es así?- la voz espero a que Sasuke asintiera- me impresiona bastante que tú digas algo como eso..

- ¿por qué?- preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro.

- Los Uchihas son una familia muy orgullosa desde sus inicios. Incapaces de rebajarse a, siquiera, pedir "perdón" o "por favor", o mostrar respeto, siempre sintiéndose los dueños del mundo y pensando que su vida era mucho más importante que la de cualquier persona… - esa era una perfecta definición de su familia, pensó el chico- y ahora tú, un verdadero Uchiha- ¿pones la vida de una simple chica por sobre la tuya? Es verdaderamente impresionante.

- te equivocas con lo último…y mi hermano es la mejor demostración de eso, es un gran doctor que salva VIDAS e incluso, aveces, arriesga la de él… y sí, yo estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por Sakura.- y otra vez la convicción se mostraba más fuerte que nunca en su voz y sus ojos.

- ¿estás seguro Sasuke?

- hago lo que sea con tal de quedarme con ella- decidió, si tenía que morir por esta con ella, lo haría con gusto.

- de acuerdo- la voz se desvaneció y, de repente, todo el blanco se transformó en un negro que lo fue absorbiendo poco a poco- _¿qué va a pasar ahora?_

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Una gota junto con unos suaves sollozos fueron los culpables de despertarlo de aquel extraños sueño… o pesadilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos precioso orbes verdes, que extraño cada minuto que duro su sueño, y que ahora se encontraban inundados por las lagrimas. Se incorporo rápidamente y la abrazó, temiendo perderla en cualquier minuto.

- nada nos va a separar Sakura, te lo prometo- dijo con voz fuerte.

- Sasuke-kun- susurró, sorprendida por la repentina muestra de cariño y también aliviada de poder estar en sus brazos, protegida.

**Continuara…**

Perdón x Mil xD!

Ya les había dicho que por mis estudios me era complicado escribir, pero ya estoy aquí! Ya terminé el colegio y di esa asquerosa e infame prueba para entrar a la universidad (PSU de la #$%&/) , ahora sólo espero los resultados, (que espero que sean bueno o si no me jodi! ¬¬) No es genial? xD!

Bueno, bueno… qué tal el capitulo? Les gusto? Valió la pena la espera? (lo que es a mi no me convenció ni un poco… pero llevo luchando con este capítulo una semana entera! Y debía subirlo por uds.)

¿Qué merece este capítulo?

a) tomates

b) frutas podridas

c) mesas y sillas

d) huevos

e) flores

f) dinero

g) 800 ptos en la PSU xD!!!

Envía tu alternativa dando el botoncito verde de abajo ;)

Gracias por leerme y esperarme todo este tiempo…las amo solo por leer esta humilde historia y las amo más por dejarme un review!

Recuerden que los review son mi sueldo en

Atte

·**εїз ·****Rayi****· εїз ·**


End file.
